Gem Searching
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: Have you ever heard of the Ten Eternity Gems? Not many have, but princess bubblegum has. And she has her two top people on the job, but they kind of hate each other. What will grow between these two on their search?


**So, hey! This is a new adventure time fanfiction (obviously, that's why its on the site. In this category.)  
Well I want to make sure before you start reading that you understand this story. This is basically OC based, besides a few characters like Princess Bubblegum, and whoever else from the show that I will add later on down the road.  
Alright done with that boring mess. All I can say at this point, is happy reading!  
**

**Also, I do not own adventure time! Obiviously but hey that would be cool if I did.**

* * *

"B-bubblegum… I don't think this is very safe." I mumbled, adjusting the strap around my arm that was connected to a long plastic tube. "I mean, I know I'm your guardian and everything, but really… It doesn't seem safe." I continued to complain.

"Oh shush, Alexis." Princess Bubblegum replied, rubbing her chin as she stared at a piece of paper. "Oops!" She said suddenly and walked to the machine turned a few notched. "Sorry about that, almost blew you up." PB said and patted my black hair as she walked by, back to her station by the giant machine.

"W-WHAT!?" I shouted concerned.

"Nothing, nothing." PB replied, "Alright now. If this works, it should give you the ability to fly." PB explained. And before I could object about not wanting to fly, she pulled the giant lever which sent bolts of lightning along the many tubes connected to my head, back arms and legs. After a few seconds she pushed it back up, and the lightning stopped. My hair was now standing up even higher than before, smoke coming off my head.

"Okay, open your eyes. If it worked, your eyes should be violet. That's our sign that you can fly." PB said, standing in front of me.

As I slowly opened my eyes, the anticipation seemed to grow quickly, until my eyes shot up, only to reveal my normal, ice blue eyes. PB huffed in disappointment. "Darn, it didn't work. Oh well, we'll try again tomorrow." She said, as she took out all the tubes from my body.

I exhaled heavily a few times before stand up and shaking my hair, allowing it to fall back down to normal position. Before I had a chance to say something, PB's window came crashing open, and all that sat there was a brown cat, but the tail and ears were black. It had piercing green eyes, like an open field.

"Oh, good. Did you get what I needed?" PB asked as she walked up to the cat. It had a brown bag tied around its neck, with something obviously inside it. She pulled the object out of the pouch and took it off the cat, walking to a desk and began tinkering with stuff. The cat made its way towards me, and being the natural cat lover I am, I picked it up.

I looked into its eyes as it looked into mine. I rested it against my chest since I knew how much cats hate to be held in the air, and it clung to my breasts. "O-ow…" I mumbled, but of course let it slide. It was just a cat, after all.

"Sorry 'bout that." I heard a male voice. I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned around, only to see an empty room, besides PB at her desk doing who knows what.

"D-did you hear that, PB?" I stuttered, kind of freaking out at this point. She turned to me confused and lowered her glasses a bit to look at me skeptically.

"You… mean Samuel?" She asked, gesturing to the cat that was still held against my chest. I looked down slowly to the cat, our eyes met and I saw a slight smirk grow across the cat's face. He jumped down from my arms and onto an empty desk. Sitting down, he purred, never losing eye contact with me. I blinked quickly, and as soon as my eyesight was on him again after the millisecond of darkness, a tall boy with brown hair in an odd outfit was there where the cat once was. I let out a scream, falling back into a spinning chair; and I rolled back quickly against the wall. My face quickly flushed red as his piercing green eyes, met my ice blue ones. I glanced ever so slightly down his face, to see a similar smirk as the cats.

"Y-you dug your claws into my boobs!" I shouted, standing up quickly with my fists clenched. Before he opened his mouth, I lunged at him, one fist forward directed straight to his cheek. I opened an eye slightly, to see nothing but a wall and the desk he was on, and felt myself fall, straight onto said desk. I jumped back up and spun around, to see him standing behind me. One of his ears, and his tail flickered, his smirk grew larger.

"Missed me, missed me, now you have to kiss me." He teased, jumped up onto a table with a simple step. My cheeks grew redder as I lunged at him, fist forward, but my eyes open this time. I wanted to punch this stranger so badly.

"Alexis, Samuel!" Bubblegum shouted, I stopped dead in my tracks and froze, turned my head to her, as did Samuel. She was standing by her desk with her arms crossed, with a look of disappointment. "I figured you two would get along." She sighed, allowing her arms to fall to her side. She walked between us, and gestured one hand to both of us.

"Alexis, this is Samuel. Samuel, Alexis." She introduced us to one another. I straightened my back, scowling to Samuel, who in return smirked again.

"Alexis here is my top bodyguard." She said to Samuel. She then turned to me, "And Samuel here is my top gatherer." She explained to me.

"Gatherer? You mean like… A thief?" I questioned curiously. My anger seemed to disappear as she spoke. She always had that kind of voice, to calm people down.

"Top bodyguard? She can't even throw a punch." Samuel teased, prepared to jump out of the way of a surprise attack at any moment.

Princess Bubblegum sighed, with a hint of irritation. "I'm actually glad that you two have met. There's a mission I need you two to go on, but its dangerous." PB explained, ignoring my question.

I grinned happily, standing straighter. "What kind of mission?" I questioned eagerly.

"A dangerous one, didn't you hear her?" Samuel stated, walking to my side. He chuckled under his breath, wrapping his long cat tail around my ankle, which I quickly kicked up, making him release it.

I growled under my breath, glaring at him. "I obviously knew that." I mumbled, turning my attention back to PB.

"See this gem? This is one, out of ten. I sent Samuel after this one, only because it was the easiest to get alone. The other nine would be a death sentence for either one of you." She explained, setting the purple and green gem on a pedestal, and set a glass case over it.

She walked back over to us and scanned us with her eyes. "It is crucial that you two work _together_ to get the nine other gems. Without one another, the other would with no doubt perish." She stated seriously, a blank yet stern expression on her face.

"Yes, Princess!" I said proudly.

"Sure, why not." Samuel pitched in is acceptance of the mission.

"Okay, good. Tomorrow I want you two to meet up here at dawn and we will go over the instructions for you to get the first gem." She explained and turned to Samuel, "Don't be late," She turned to me," And don't be too early." She mumbled the last part, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Me and Samuel turned to each other. We stared in silence for a moment until he spoke up. "They're small, but pretty soft." He chuckled with a smirk.

My face quickly turned red as I growled. "Shut up!" I shouted, throwing another punch to him.

* * *

**Sorry for SUCH a short chapter, but I found that to be a pretty good place to leave off, eh? No? Okay ;-;  
I hope you enjoyed reading though, i promise it will become more interesting as I get further into the story!  
But if you liked this, please favorite and review, it would mean so much! And I want to know what people think of my writing, so if you have any tips they would be greatly appreciated. Time to stop rambling and let you continue on with your life ._. **


End file.
